I Cannot Guess What We'll Discover
by emjem18
Summary: Alex and Kara navigate through their first year as sisters, both together and separately. [AUish]
1. 1

**Hello! This is my first real multi-chapter story (more than 3 chapters)! Just a few things: Kara is 12, Alex is 15 because I always feel like their age difference seems more than the show has it so I went with 3 years...andddd it's a bit AUish because I sprinkled in a few of the other characters (Jimmy, Cat, Winn, Lucy-who needs more air time in my opinion!)**

 **So anyway, I hope you guys like it! I have the next chapter already written too so it shouldn't take me that long to update.**

* * *

6:59.

Waking up exactly one minute before her alarm clock went off was a skill Alex Danvers never knew she needed until a month ago.

She stretched her left arm out as far as it could go and hit the "off" button with thirty seconds to spare. This was her third alarm clock in two weeks. She really liked this particular clock because the alarm woke her up with music and not some obnoxious beeping sound that terrified her new sister to the very core. However, she wasn't willing to risk letting it go off because if Kara melted this one, she'd be out of money and her mother Eliza would have to wake them up in the mornings.

That was something Alex _never_ wanted to happen. Her mother was bright and cheery; everything the fifteen-year-old was not early in the morning.

Alex kicked the covers off her body and rolled off the bed, letting a yawn escape while she tiptoed over to Kara's bed. It had been a whirlwind of a month; between starting tenth grade and getting accepted into the very elite science club at school, Kara crashed into their lives quite literally the second week in September. She was an adorable, terrified little alien who narrowly escaped seconds before her home planet of Krypton exploded.

Everything seemed to happen so fast. Alex hung back and gave Kara her space because she saw the way her little face scrunched up in fear whenever Alex's parents got too close. She knew she'd never understand what Kara was going through. It wouldn't be fair for her to even try. Instead, Alex slowly gained Kara's trust and welcomed her with open arms. They bonded pretty quickly and Alex was pretty lax when she was in charge. She'd let Kara float around the house when she was itching to use her powers. Sometimes if she didn't feel like waiting for the frozen pizza to cook, Kara was allowed to use her heat vision to heat it up. It was a win-win for everyone.

However, Jeremiah and Eliza were strict. They wanted Kara to be as normal as possible. Though she was sent to earth to protect her baby cousin, her pod went off course and she was stuck in the phantom zone for 12 years. Her cousin was all grown up and didn't need her. Alex knew her sister was still torn up over it. After all, Superman barely came to visit. Eliza and Jeremiah deemed it necessary to protect Kara. They feared if Kara saw the way Superman lived, she'd want to go off and do the same. It was important to them that Kara suppressed her powers and lived a normal life like she was human.

"Kara?" Alex whispered gently. She sat on the edge of the small twin bed and brushed the hair out of her sister's face. "Wake up."

Kara whimpered in protest. She absolutely hated being woken up, especially when it was for school. Despite the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting up the stairs, Kara refused to move.

"No thanks," Kara replied politely.

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off the small girl. Sometimes, she forgot Kara was twelve. She was so tiny and barely reached her shoulder. Though Kara had super strength, Alex was sometimes worried she'd crush Kara when they hugged.

"Hah, try again," Alex chuckled. She smiled widely down at her sister when Kara reluctantly opened her eyes. "Get up."

"I'd rather not," Kara argued weakly but sat up anyway. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, swatting Alex's hands away when they poked her stomach. "Cuddle?"

Secretly, these were Alex's favorite moments. Kara was a lot less vulnerable and needy in the morning and didn't require much affection as long as the sun was shining brightly. Nights were another story. Alex felt wanted when Kara reached out to her every single morning for a quick cuddle. She was beginning to feel like she needed it more than Kara. It was their morning routine.

Alex tugged at Kara's outstretched arm and pulled her close. Kara giggled and settled herself in her sister's lap, feeling Alex's arm wrap protectively around her mid-section.

"I don't want to go to school," Kara admitted, jutting out her bottom lip as far as it would go. She idly traced circles on Alex's hand. "I think, I think I'm getting sick!"

"Nice try," Alex said with a hearty laugh. "Oh, I thought aliens couldn't get sick? Am I right or am I right?"

Kara scowled and titled her head back to stare at Alex. "You're right."

"I thought you liked school?"

"Sometimes I do," Kara whispered, fixing her gaze down to the floor. She reached for Lionel, the stuffed lion Alex had given her and hugged him tightly to her chest.

Alex rubbed Kara's side in sympathy. Kara was a smart girl so the academic piece wasn't an issue. "Have you made any friends?"

It took Kara a minute to respond. She shrugged her shoulders helplessly and fiddled with Lionel's tail. "No."

"No?" Alex's eyebrows raised in confusion. She could have sworn she overheard Kara telling her mom how many friends she made within the first week of school. "What about that Witt kid? I thought he was your friend."

"Winn," Kara giggled. "Yeah, I guess he's my friend. But mostly he just follows me around…like a pest."

Alex patted Kara's leg for her to get up. "Do I need to beat him up?"

"No!"

"What were boys like on Krypton?" Alex asked, suddenly regretting it when she saw Kara's face fall. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"S'okay," Kara whispered. She took a breath and peered up at Alex with tears sparkling in her eyes. "Annoying. Much like the boys on earth."

Alex just grinned and slung her arm around Kara's shoulders, leading them both downstairs and into the kitchen. Eliza barely had a moment to place the plate of bacon on the kitchen table before Kara sprinted forward and nearly fell over the chairs.

"Kara, careful!" Eliza gasped, stepping back to catch her breath. She watched the young girl shovel at least two pieces of bacon in her mouth and mutter an apology. "Slow down, honey. Slow down."

"Don't take all the bacon," Alex warned, sliding in the chair across from her sister. She slid the plate toward her end of the table and made sure to take the crispiest pieces before Kara got to them.

"Save some for your father," Eliza reminded both girls matter-of-factly, stepping away to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"More pwease," Kara said with a mouthful of food. She piled five pancakes on her plate and looked at Alex apologetically when there were only two left. "Oops."

"Mom!" Alex all but whined. "Kara took all the food. Again."

Kara drenched her pancakes and syrup and took a large bite, not realizing both Eliza and Alex were staring at her. "What?"

"You're such a pig," Alex said with an eye roll. She grabbed the syrup and pouted at her two measly pancakes. They were the coldest ones as they were the last two on the bottom.

"Am not!" Kara protested between bites of food and sips of juice. Then, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What's a pig? Isn't that an animal?"

Eliza laughed. "It's just a saying for someone who eats a lot."

"Oh."

Alex looked at Kara deviously. "You know what comes from pigs?"

"Alexandra," Eliza warned, glaring at her oldest daughter. "Don't you dare." She smiled in satisfaction when Alex backed down.

Kara grabbed another piece of bacon and bit into it gleefully, happily humming to herself while she ate the rest of her breakfast.

"Finish up, Kara. The bus will be here soon."

Alex saw Kara wince. She didn't blame her sister for not wanting to ride the bus. It was a breeding ground for bullies and harassment.

"Can't you or Jeremiah drive me to school? Pleaseeee?" Kara begged her foster mother, clasping her hands together just like Alex had demonstrated the first week she came to live with them.

Eliza frowned and sipped her coffee slowly. "I wish, sweetie. But we have to be at the lab in ten minutes."

"I can get ready in ten seconds! Watch!" Kara took off in one swift motion and was upstairs in a flash.

"That girl is going to put a hole in my wall one day," Eliza chuckled. She watched Alex gather the forgotten dishes and carelessly toss them into the sink. "Alex, please. Gently."

"Sorry, mom," Alex mumbled without a care. "Do you want me to text James and ask if he can drive Kara to school?"

Eliza tilted her head to the side and stared at Alex. "James?"

"Yes…James Olsen. Lucy's boyfriend. You know Lucy, my best friend since kindergarten?"

"Didn't James _just_ get his license? I don't think he should be carting you two around like a chauffer."

Alex scoffed and dismissed her mother's claim with a wave of her hand. "Please, mom. He's driving his dad's old beat up Cadillac. We're lucky if it makes it up the hill on Lucy's street."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Eliza said pointedly. "I will drive Kara to school this morning. Perhaps you can walk over to the middle school and pick her up this afternoon. Try and find out what's going on. I'm getting worried she's not fitting in."

"No offense mom, but 7th grade is the devil incarnate," Alex whispered once she heard Kara zooming down the stairs. "And she's an alien."

"See! I'm ready!" Kara said proudly, spinning in a circle to show Eliza and Alex she was fully dressed.

"That was way longer than ten seconds," Alex teased, patting Kara's shoulder on her way out of the kitchen.

Kara bent down and grabbed the special glasses Jeremiah gave her and reluctantly put them on. "Do I _have_ to wear these glasses?"

"Yes, sweetie," Eliza said matter-of-factly. She bent down a bit and placed her hands on Kara's shoulders. "They help curb your senses, right?"

"Well, yeah," Kara said with a sigh. "But I look like a nerd!"

"There is nothing wrong with being a nerd," Eliza promised with a laugh, tapping Kara's nose when she didn't look convinced. "Do me a favor; run down stairs and tell Jeremiah it's time to go. Otherwise we'll be late."

Kara nodded and disappeared down the basement steps. She reached the landing and tiptoed through the garage door, spotting Jeremiah in the corner of the garage perched over his table. "J-Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah turned around with a smile. "Ah, good morning."

"Morning," Kara mumbled shyly. Though Jeremiah was docile and very, very friendly, she had a hard time warming up to him. Perhaps it was because her father on Krypton was very cold. He wasn't as affectionate and always treated Kara like an adult. "Eliza said it's time to go."

"Don't want to upset the wife," Jeremiah said with a wink, ruffling Kara's hair when he walked past. "How are the glasses working out for you, kid?"

Kara smiled; she liked when Jeremiah called her kid. Nicknames were not prevalent on Krypton. "Okay," she admitted, nervously adjusting the glasses three times on the way up the stairs.

"We've picked up an extra passenger on our drive to work," Eliza said just before Jeremiah kissed her on the lips.

Kara turned away in disgust and reluctantly slung her backpack over her shoulders. She noticed Jeremiah and Eliza were very much in love. They were always kissing and touching. Alex told her they never left the "honeymoon phase." Whatever that meant.

"How's school going?" Jeremiah asked once he pulled away from a now blushing Eliza. "Learning anything good?"

"The history of your world is just so confusing," Kara admitted, feeling exhausted just thinking about the various dates and country capitals she had to memorize for her social studies class.

Jeremiah chuckled and patted Kara's head. "It only gets worse." He reached for the one piece of bacon left and popped it in his mouth, turning his attention to Alex when she came rushing down the stairs and straight for the back door. "Whoa, whoa. Hold it, young lady."

Alex kept her grip on the door handle and turned around coyly. "Yes?"

Jeremiah took one look at Alex's outfit and crossed his arms in authority. Her tight black shirt barely reached the waistband on her jeans, which was a whole different story. "Do you want to explain what you're wearing?"

"I don't," Alex said innocently with a shrug. She heard James' car horn honking outside and threw the back door open with a smile. "Can't be late for school. Bye!"

Eliza just shook her head and guided Kara toward the front door. "I think she was wearing _my_ shirt," Kara told her foster mother seriously.

"Probably," Eliza winked. "Come on, Jeremiah. Let it go…"

Kara giggled when Jeremiah brushed past them, muttering something under his breath that she couldn't quite make out, even with her super hearing. She crawled into the backseat and dutifully buckled the seatbelt across her waist. Riding in the car was something she couldn't get quite used to. It boggled her mind that something that weighed so much didn't _fall_ through the earth. It was mystifying.

"I told Alex to walk over after she got out of school. You two can walk home from there. Does that sound alright?" Eliza peered at Kara through the rearview mirror.

"Yep," Kara said slowly. Her stomach felt like it was in her throat once they turned on to the street where her school was located. "T-thanks for the ride."

"We'll be late tonight," Eliza told Kara ruefully. She could hear the small sigh escaping the young girl's mouth. "Alex will take good care of you. It's Friday so make sure you get to bed by ten, okay?"

Kara nodded meekly and slowly pushed the car door open. She said her goodbyes and purposely took her time walking up the front steps. The sudden feeling of dread washed over her as she pulled open the door and made a beeline for the main staircase. If she could make it to her locker without being noticed, it would be a good day.

Success.

She _carefully_ placed her backpack on the flimsy hook inside the locker and ran over her class schedule the teacher suggested taping to the inside door. Math was first. At least she understood that. Numbers were quite fascinating and everyone in the class was pretty quiet.

"Kara, hey!"

Kara closed her eyes at the sound of Winn's high voice. "Oh, hi Winn!"

"'Sup?" Winn greeted with a megawatt smile. He touched the tips of his gelled up hair and looked at Kara expectantly. "What do you think of the new do? I borrowed my brother's gel."

"It's, it's interesting," Kara managed to choke out. Winn's hair looked three inches tall atop his head. "Very interesting."

Winn took "interesting" as a compliment and wiggled his eyebrows at some poor 6th grader who scuttled by. "What are you doing tonight? I tricked my mom into renting me a rated R movie. Want to come over?"

Kara didn't know what an R rated movie meant but it sounded like something she wouldn't enjoy. "Oh, I can't," she said, feigning regret. "My big sister is watching me tonight and I have to go right home after school."

"That's cool. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe!" Kara squeaked. She gathered the rest of her books and kicked her locker shut as softly as possible. On the first day of school she nearly tore the door off its hinges. "I have to get to math!"

"See you at lunch. I'll save you a seat!" Winn promised, bumping Kara's shoulder with his own. "It's pizza day so get to the caf quickly."

Kara's eyes widened; she loved pizza. "I will!" She held her books tight and dashed around the corner to the math room. The mean girls in her English class were laughing at her as she ran past. Alex told her not to listen but it was hard when she was so sensitive to every noise.

Adjusting her glasses, Kara escaped into the classroom just as they were pointing at her and safely got to her seat.

She looked at the clock and prayed time would go fast.

* * *

"Lois wants to meet Jimmy."

Alex slammed her locker shut and looked at her best friend oddly. "Um, how dare she?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and snatched her science book from the top shelf of her locker.

"Don't take her side!"

"I'm, I'm not," Alex stuttered. She could never keep up with Lucy's ever changing relationship with her sister. Some days they were friends and some days they hated each other. "You always complain she never shows interest in your life."

"Yeah but…"

"Go on," Alex teased when Lucy was at a loss for words. She threw her books on the table and sat down, grateful it was the last period of the day.

"She's up to something. I can feel it, Al."

Alex just shook her head and scribbled down the science homework sloppily written down on the white board. "What could she possibly be up to? So she wants to meet your boyfriend? Burn her at the stake!"

Lucy scowled and dramatically rested her head on the table. "I'm just going to say Jimmy went away for the weekend! That's all. End of story."

"Okay."

"Can you be a little more sympathetic?" Lucy complained.

"No."

"I hate you."

Alex grinned and patted Lucy's back. "I have to babysit Kara tonight. Come over and we can order pizza and think of a plan so Lois doesn't meet Jimmy this weekend. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," Lucy whined petulantly. She sat back up and rolled her eyes at the sight of Cat Grant sidling into class with ten seconds to spare. "Isn't your sister like twelve? Why does she need a babysitter?"

"I don't know," Alex whispered with a shrug. "She's been through a lot. I mean…she lived in foster care for years." Alex hated lying to her best friend but it was for the best. No one could know Kara's true identity. She'd be taken away immediately.

Lucy nodded in understanding. "True. Poor little thing. Is she still afraid of me? Because I feel like we could be friends. I need a kid to mentor so I can show Lois what a big sister is supposed to be like."

"Find someone else to be your little pet," Alex laughed. She sat up straighter when the science teacher Mr. Dunphy rushed into class with his usual crazy smile in tact.

"Close your mouth, Danvers," Lucy teased, bumping her best friend's shoulder. It was no secret Alex was head over heels in love with Mr. Dunphy. Lucy couldn't see it but then again, to her, science was the worst and she wanted no part of it.

Alex blushed and cleared her throat. "Shut it, Lane."

Mr. Dunphy animatedly droned on for half the period. While Alex listened intently, Lucy found a way to sleep with her eyes open. Alex took notes and highlighted certain parts of the lecture. She made sure to write down Mr. Dunphy's personal e-mail address he had given out in case his school e-mail was not working. Lucy could practically see Alex's head popping off in excitement.

"Now, on to lab partners. Your lab partner will be your best friend for the whole year. No exceptions."

Lucy turned to Alex with a smile. "I'll finally get an A in science."

"Oh, children," Mr. Dunphy laughed, almost manically. "Did you really think I'd let you choose your own partners? Au contraire, my little scientists. I'm going to assign them alphabetically."

"Ew," Lucy groaned, wrinkling her nose.

Alex closed her eyes and stopped herself from hitting her head on the table over and over again. "If I get stuck with Cat Grant…"

"Sucks to be you," Lucy said, biting back her laughter. "That girl is so…evil. She made a _senior_ cry because they used her favorite bathroom stall. That's what I heard at least."

"Alexandra Danvers and Catherine Grant!"

"Oh, Al, I'm sorry," Lucy told her friend sympathetically. "May the force be with you or whatever those nerds like to say."

"Mr. Dunphy, I've told you dozens upon dozens of times, my name is Cat. If you like, my mother's lawyer can fax you over a document stating-"

"My apologies, Ms. Grant," Mr. Dunphy chuckled awkwardly. "It won't happen again." He read off the remaining list for partners and clapped his hands in excitement. "Alright, everyone find a seat with your partner! Get to know each other. Learn to love one another. Trust me."

Lucy refused to move and motioned for her partner, Maxwell Lord to come over to her. "At least I'll still get an A."

Cat turned around in her chair icily. "Do I need to send a carrier pigeon with a handwritten note inviting you over to my seat, Alice?"

"Oh my god, she called you Alice," Lucy giggled, stifling her laughter when Alex got up and glared at her.

Alex begrudgingly grabbed her books and stomped over to the empty seat next to Cat in the far corner of the room. Not only did it obstruct her view of Mr. Dunphy, it also smelled oddly liked feet due to the half a dozen football players who now sat behind them.

"My name's Alex," Alex snapped once she sat down with a slight pout. "We've only been going to school together since the first grade."

"Yes, well I prefer to block out my elementary school memories since that is when my father began having a torrid affair with our housekeeper Greta."

"Wonderful," Alex mumbled under her breath. She scanned over the assignment sheet Mr. Dunphy began passing out and bit back the scream rising in her throat. They had a lab report due _every_ week. That meant she'd have to be in close quarters with Cat Grant _every_ week.

"This is ridiculous," Cat huffed, clipping the sheet into her binder. She slammed it shut and turned to Alex in annoyance. "I'm going to write an expose on Mr. Dunphy. Surely there are some…mental issues there."

Alex rolled her eyes and waited for the bell to ring. "Look, do you think we should exchange numbers? So we can figure this out?"

"I don't give my number out to just anyone, Alice," Cat gasped, sitting up straighter and holding her hand over her heart in offense.

"Okay…so…." Alex trailed off with a groan. "Do you want me to send a smoke signal when it's time to get together for the first assignment?"

Cat scowled and thrust a piece of paper in Alex's hand. "Write down your phone number."

Alex scribbled down her number and practically threw it back at Cat. This was going to be her worst year in school by far. Cat was nothing but an entitled bitch. She thought she was better than everyone because she was the youngest editor in chief ever for the school newspaper and the only underclassmen on the varsity cheerleading team.

"Your writing is akin to a preschooler's, Danvers, honestly."

Alex was grateful for the bell. She darted out of the room without another word to Cat and met up with Lucy (and James) outside of school. Watching them make out against his car was not really something she was interested in.

She cleared her throat and pulled at Lucy's backpack. "I have to go pick up my sister so uh, I'll see you guys later."

Lucy pulled back and nodded at her friend. "Okay, I'll come by later."

"Bye, Alex," James said politely. "Do you want me to drop you off over there? It's on the way."

Alex smiled but shook her head. James was so nice. "That's okay. I need to walk off my anger anyway."

"Cat Grant's her lab partner for the school year," Lucy divulged in between kisses.

James winced. "Ouch. Good luck with that." He slung his arm around Lucy and opened the passenger door for her.

Alex waved goodbye and quickened her pace the few blocks to the middle school around the corner. She sprinted across the street and found Kara waiting nervously for her on the corner by the school.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

Kara just shrugged and pulled on Alex's arms. "It's okay. Let's go."

Alex felt Kara's small hand grab her own. "Everything okay?"

"Yep, I just wanna go home," Kara admitted in a tiny voice. She pushed her glasses up and felt the nerves dissipate once the school was behind them. "How come Jeremiah and Eliza have to work late again?"

"I think they're finishing up a big project," Alex said, squeezing Kara's hand when she sighed. "But hey, we'll order a pizza tonight and do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

Kara smiled for the first time in hours. "Good." She let go of Alex's hand and kept close to her on the short walk home. "I'm glad it's Friday."

"You and me both," Alex hummed in agreement. "How was school?"

"S'okay."

"Same."

Kara was glad when they reached home. She threw her backpack down in the corner next to Alex's and turned on the TV.

"No Jerry Springer, okay?" Alex reminded matter-of-factly on her way to the kitchen. "Or Maury!"

"What about Oprah?" Kara called out from the living room.

Alex returned with two sodas and gave one to her sister. "Oprah? Why are you watching Oprah?"

"She seems like a knowledgeable woman," Kara replied innocently. "On today's show she's giving away free items! How generous!"

"It's not out of the goodness of her heart," Alex told Kara. "She's doing it to look good after all the crap she's pulled."

Kara looked crestfallen. "Oh?"

"But whatever, don't let me change your opinion on Oprah," Alex quickly said when Kara looked like she was going to cry. "I take it back."

Kara got up and tossed the remote at Alex. "I feel betrayed."

Alex tried not to laugh and reached up to pat Kara's arm. "I felt the same way when Ginger Spice left the Spice Girls. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Remind me to play you some Spice Girls songs this weekend. They were like…the definition of girl power in the 90's."

Kara tilted her head to side, her confusion worsening. "What is girl power?"

"Right, I forgot. Girl power obviously didn't make it to Krypton."

"Forgive me for being an alien," Kara whispered seriously. "I'm sure the…girls of spice were lovely people."

"Spice Girls, Kara! Spice Girls! Girls of spice sounds like a porno."

"A what?" Kara gasped.

"Nothing. Nothing, forget I said that."

"I'll google it later," Kara giggled.

Alex glared at her sister. "Don't you dare! Mom will kill me."

"She, she would?" Kara's eyes widened as she leaned down to grab Alex's hand.

"No, Kara," Alex replied, squeezing Kara's hand and trying not to laugh. "It's an expression. She wouldn't _actually_ kill me."

"Phew," Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "You need to stop confusing me with all of these different…expressions."

"But you do eat like a pig," Alex said with a grin. She stood up and ruffled Kara's hair on her way to grab the cordless phone. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Pineapple!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm going to order you your own pizza then. Pineapple on a pizza is gross."

"You're _gross_ ," Kara giggled, clearly proud of her corny little joke. She gave Alex a playful shove and turned on Oprah while her sister went to order the food.


	2. 2

**Anyone else still emotionally unstable from the newest episode? I'm just going to keep pretending Alex loved Kara right away so I can continue with the storyline I have planned. bUT it did give me ideas for future chapters. Thanks for the great comments! I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)**

Kara loathed Sunday nights.

While she looked forward to the Danvers' tradition of having dinner as a family every Sunday night, she was forced to face the incomprehensible English homework she always saved until the very last minute. But between the low humming of the TV, Eliza and Jeremiah laughing in the kitchen, and Alex and Lucy's muffled voices floating through the walls, she could not concentrate. She was in absolute sensory overload and there was nothing that could help stop it.

She tried reading chapter five of The Giver yet again, taking it one word at a time. Her comprehension was not on par with the rest of her classmates. They made fun of her for it because sometimes, she mixed up the words and read sentences out of order and couldn't conjugate verbs correctly.

Kara was gripping the pen in her hand so hard; ink was starting to spill over her fingertips and on to the paper. She groaned in frustration and whipped the book across the room, the violent _thud_ causing Jeremiah to run into the living room. She buried her face into the soft carpet and muffled her screams, kicking her legs against the floor childishly. She didn't care.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Jeremiah asked, trying to conceal his laughter at the sight of Kara throwing a silent tantrum on the floor. Luckily there was no hole in the wall; which meant Kara was making progress controlling her super strength. "Honey?"

"I can't do this!" Kara wailed angrily. She sat herself up and crossed her arms petulantly, staring at the TV in disinterest.

Jeremiah picked up the fallen book. "Maybe _you_ can't do it because the TV's on."

"No," Kara argued weakly. She refused to take the book back from Jeremiah and continued to look at the dark TV now.

"Then why? Why can't you do it?" Jeremiah sat himself down on the far corner of the couch and patted the space next to him. Kara reluctantly complied and plopped down next to him.

"I don't get it," Kara confessed, closing her eyes when Jeremiah wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm never going to get it."

"Well, it is a pretty confusing book. Never liked it myself. Alex nearly got herself suspended because she-"

"It's not that!" Kara felt the tears pricking in her eyes now. "It's everything!" She covered her ears and closed her eyes, letting her head lean against Jeremiah's chest.

Jeremiah reached for Kara's forgotten glasses on the coffee table. "I know you don't like these honey, but you _have_ to wear them."

Almost instantly, the glasses began to calm the excessive noise and calm Kara's senses. She felt more at ease but still reluctant to finish her homework.

"What question are you on?"

Kara just held up the paper helplessly. "One."

"What was the morning ritual for Jonas' family?" Jeremiah read aloud. He noticed Kara shrink under his gaze. "Did you read the chapter?"

"No…"

Jeremiah chuckled. "No wonder why you can't answer these questions."

Kara's body relaxed at the sound of Jeremiah's gruff voice reading the book slowly so she could understand it and scribble in the questions along the way.

"Dinner's ready," Eliza interrupted, a bit apologetically since Kara was curled into her foster father's side and hanging on to every word he said. "Can you go let the girls know?"

"Okay," Kara whispered. "Thank you, Jeremiah." She only had two questions left on the homework sheet. Maybe once Lucy went home, Alex could help her.

"Sure thing, kid."

Kara darted up the stairs two at a time and stopped short at the sound of Lucy and Alex arguing about something. Lucy's voice was higher than normal. It was sharp and gave Kara a headache. She took a breath and pushed open the door cautiously, poking her head through the small crack.

"Dinner's ready," she told the two older girls meekly.

Alex smiled at her sister and motioned for Lucy to get up. It was then Kara noticed Lucy's eyes were red; she had definitely been crying. A lot. "We'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

Kara nodded and hovered in the doorway, unsure if she should say anything. Lucy had spent the _entire_ weekend with Alex locked in their room. Kara could barely go in to get anything because their conversation was so private. Alex begged and pleaded with Kara not to use her super hearing that was something Kara obeyed because she didn't want to disappoint Alex. It was a pinky promise and Kara took that as something to never, ever break.

"Okay," Kara whispered, her eyes downcast because she felt uncomfortable at the sight of people crying. She never knew what to do or say.

She trudged down the stairs and grabbed her favorite chair next to Eliza, her legs swinging back and forth underneath it as she waited for her spaghetti.

"Where are the girls?"

Kara's eyes widened as Eliza dumped a generous helping of spaghetti on her plate.

"They said they'd be right down." She took a few pieces of garlic bread to stash on the side of her plate and sprinkled a generous helping of Parmesan cheese on her spaghetti. She was still getting used to Earth food and spaghetti was one of the foods she could eat every day if Eliza let her.

Five minutes passed and Kara stared at her food longingly. Alex and Lucy showed no sign of coming downstairs anytime soon. "Can we eat?"

"Let's give them a few more minutes," Eliza said reluctantly.

Jeremiah and Kara groaned in unison. Kara snuck careful bites when Eliza wasn't looking and shoved a whole piece of garlic bread in her mouth. It wasn't as fresh since Alex and Lucy were taking an eternity to come down the stairs.

"They're coming," Kara said ominously. She sat up straighter when she heard the light footsteps coming down the stairs.

Except it was only Alex.

"Can we eat upstairs?" Alex whispered pleadingly.

Kara's head shot up from her plate and she couldn't help but pout. Eliza would say no, right? That was one of her biggest rules; no food anywhere in the house except for the kitchen. Of course, Alex and Kara would break those rules when they were home alone but were both careful not to leave traces of crumbs so they didn't get in trouble.

Eliza sighed. "Is everything okay?"

"Lois. And Mr. Lane," Alex supplied vaguely. "Do you think Lucy can spend the night?"

 _No!_ Kara thought angrily to herself. It was a school night! Her Sunday night routine would be thrown completely out of whack. Lucy would ruin everything. After Alex checked her homework, they would watch a Disney movie of Kara's choice. She was really looking forward to watching _Toy Story_ later tonight.

Kara looked between Eliza and Alex, feeling left out because she was not privy to the conversation her foster mom and sister seemed to be having with their eyes. Eliza got up and made two plates, instructing Alex to carefully bring them up the stairs and not to make _any_ messes in the bedroom.

"Not fair," Kara couldn't help but mumble.

Jeremiah chuckled as he sipped his water. "What's not fair?"

"It's just not fair," Kara complained with a mouthful of food.

Eliza and Jeremiah exchanged knowing glances across the table. "Are you jealous, honey?" Eliza asked kindly, reaching over to put her hand over Kara's significantly smaller one. "Do you feel left out?"

Kara concentrated on her plate. "I dunno," she shrugged innocently. She looked up and jutted her bottom lip out, something Alex taught her almost immediately. It almost always worked on Jeremiah. "Lucy has been here all weekend."

"Well, she's Alex's friend," Eliza said softly. "Why don't you have a friend over next weekend?"

Kara couldn't bear the thought of inviting Winn over. He'd drive her absolutely crazy and snoop through her stuff. They'd probably have to play the latest computer game he had been obsessing over and that was something Kara wasn't interested in. She liked seeing him in school; that was more than enough for her.

"It's okay."

But Eliza shook her head. "No, honey. Please. It's your house too! Feel free to invite anyone over next weekend."

"Okay," Kara answered meekly, suddenly finding her food interesting. She twirled her fork throughout the spaghetti and pushed plate aside. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Come again?" Jeremiah asked, clearly shocked. This was coming from the girl who ate two whole pizzas the previous night.

"I'm not hungry," Kara replied a bit louder. She felt the tears stinging in her eyes and wiped them away. "Can I please be excused?"

"Of course," Eliza said quickly.

Kara wasted no time in darting up the stairs two at a time. She had to slow her pace down a little when she reached the bedroom, letting her hand linger over the brass door handle for a few good seconds. It seemed calm and quiet. Maybe she could sneak in unnoticed. That, however, was thwarted when Lucy pulled the bedroom door open and nearly fell back in surprise.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped, throwing a hand over her heart. "You scared me."

Kara just looked down and made a beeline for her bed, sliding across the covers and burying her face into the soft pillow. She held Lionel in a death grip against her chest, shutting her eyes and purposely ignoring the sound of Alex gently calling out her name in concern.

"Kara?" Alex tried for the fifth time, gently sitting down on the edge of her sister's bed. She waited for Lucy to leave the room to continue. "You okay?"

"F-fine," Kara whispered, clearly not fine. She scooted closer to the wall, rejecting Alex's hand as it rubbed across her back.

Alex bit her lip. "You don't sound f-fine," she teased. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't have any friends!" It all came out like word vomit. Kara couldn't stop. "I hate it here! I want to go home. I want my old friends! They were just like me!"

"Kara," Alex sighed in sympathy. She lifted her sister up into a sitting position and pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, look at me."

Kara refused. She shook her head frantically and kept her gaze trained on her lap. Lucy was getting closer and closer. "Just leave me alone."

Alex inhaled sharply and rubbed her sister's arm. "Okay then."

"Everything okay?" Lucy asked meekly as she awkwardly lingered in the doorway.

Kara immediately dove under the covers and threw the brightly colored bedspread over her body. She just wanted Lucy to go away.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. She got off the bed and practically pushed her friend out of the room in one swift motion. "She just needs some space."

* * *

Alex shoved another handful of popcorn in her mouth and suppressed the scream rising in her throat over the horrible rom com Lucy forced her to watch. Her best friend spent more than half the movie squealing over the two main characters falling in love and then subtly sobbing when they broke up.

"That was the worst movie ever," Alex declared when the ending credits rolled up the television screen down in the basement.

Lucy blew her nose dramatically with a tissue. "Shut up, Danvers."

Alex laughed and finished the rest of the popcorn. "You feel better?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied after a thoughtful pause. "Thanks." She reached over and squeezed Alex's hand. "Do you think your parents want to adopt me too?"

"I don't know about that," Alex teased. "You're pretty high maintenance."

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say." Alex yawned and leaned forward to shut the TV off, standing up to stretch her arms high in the air. "Ready for bed?"

Lucy nodded and followed Alex up the stairs. All the lights were out in the kitchen and living room, making it harder for the two girls to navigate through the house.

"Just so you know," Alex whispered, using the wall for guidance while climbing up the stairs to second floor. "Kara sometimes gets nightmares. Don't freak out."

Lucy bit her lip. "Like, how bad?"

"Pretty bad," Alex continued softly. "But she hasn't had one in a while. I just wanted to warn you in case she wakes up screaming."

"Okay."

Alex pushed the door to her bedroom open carefully in case Kara was sleeping. Lucy went to use the bathroom and this would give Alex some time to let Kara know Lucy was going to be sleeping in the room with them. Surprisingly, Kara was wide-awake in bed, scanning over The Giver with a purpose.

"Hi," Alex greeted with a small smile. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Kara adjusted her glasses and shrugged. "I was waiting for you," she admitted shyly, closing the book and throwing it on the small table beside her. "Eliza said Lucy was staying in our room."

"Will you be okay? She can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep with you."

Kara hesitated. "O-okay."

"It's going to be fine," Alex promised. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep."

Alex changed into her pajamas and brushed past Lucy to use the bathroom herself. Kara shrank back under the covers and adjusted her glasses nervously. It was becoming a habit she could not break.

"Hope you don't mind me staying," Lucy said carefully. She knew Kara was not very fond of her. "I promise you won't even know I'm here."

Kara wanted to laugh but instead, she nodded. "Alex's bed isn't that comfortable."

"I've been telling her that for years!" Lucy laughed. "It's too…firm."

"Yeah," Kara whispered in agreement. She fiddled with Lionel's tail and finally let her eyes meet Lucy's. "I'm…I'm sorry you were sad before. What happened?"

Lucy looked at the innocence in Kara's eyes and frowned. "My big sister Lois…she's not really the nicest person."

"Oh." Kara looked away again, uncomfortable with the steady eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"I'm used to it," Lucy replied as she climbed under Alex's covers. "But you're pretty lucky, huh? Alex loves you so much."

"I bet Lois loves you too," Kara said politely. "Maybe she doesn't know how to show it."

Alex reappeared, having heard the whole conversation between her sister and best friend. It only made her want to protect Kara even more. She double checked the alarm and made a little whimper when it was set for seven am sharp.

"Night, Danvers Squared," Lucy said brightly, her smile disappearing when both sisters looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

Alex rolled her eyes and motioned for Kara to scoot over. The younger girl peeled off her glasses and placed them on the windowsill next to the bed. She felt Alex slide in beside her, their bodies melding together almost instantly.

It was the best night's sleep Kara had in over a month.

* * *

"Alice! Oh, Alice!"

Alex stopped short and whipped around to see Cat traipsing toward her. She was not in the mood to deal with her antics, especially since she was late yet again picking Kara up at school since the girl _refused_ to take the bus again.

"What?" Alex spit out in annoyance.

"Tone," Cat gasped in mock offense. "When are we getting together to work on this lab report? Surely you don't expect me to do all the work."

"Well since you didn't do the lab with me we have different answers," Alex snapped, taking a breath to calm herself.

"I think my results are far more accurate," Cat said snootily. "We can just use my data."

"Fine. You can come over later."

Cat went to say something but stopped when a young girl in glasses came charging toward them. Instinctively, she reached out and placed her hand on Alex's shoulder to warn her. Instantly, Kara threw herself around her sister's waist and almost knocked her to the ground in front of most of the high school.

"Alex, where were you?!"

"You know this child?"

"She's my sister," Alex explained sharply. She tried pulling Kara's arms away from her waist but it was damn near impossible "Kara, too tight."

"I want to go home!"

Cat rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatics. "So, are we meeting tonight?"

"Take me home! Now! I want to go home!"

"Kara, please," Alex begged. "One second." She looked at Cat almost helplessly and felt herself paling as Kara's grip tightened. "Come to my house tonight, okay?"

"An address would be helpful."

Alex exhaled loudly when Kara finally let go. "It's the same place I've always lived."

"Which is?"

"Alex!" Kara shook Alex's body to get her attention. "Alex, now! I want to go home!"

"135 Bolton Road," Alex managed to spit out before Kara began dragging her away. She didn't bother to see if Cat heard right or not. When they were finally away from the other students, Alex stopped and pulled Kara back. "What is wrong with you? What is so important that you _have_ to get home right away?"

Kara's bottom lip quivered as she shook her head. "I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to…" Alex trailed off in concern. "What happened?"

"It was an accident," Kara hiccupped, burying her face into Alex's chest. "I promise it was an accident!"

"Kara, what did you do?"

Alex practically carried Kara home. The younger girl refused to answer her question and when they finally got through the front door, Jeremiah and Eliza were waiting for them on the couch.

"What is going on?" Alex finally asked, annoyed she was left in the dark. Her parents clearly knew something she didn't.

"It's nothing, honey," Eliza said reassuringly. She glanced down at Kara and patted the spot next to her. "Kara, sweetie. Come here. Come tell us what happened."

"No!" Kara shrieked. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything wrong!" She zoomed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Alex was torn between rushing up the stairs after her sister or turning to her parents for answers. She chose the latter, shrinking under her father's intense gaze when he gestured for her to sit down across from them.

"What?"

Jeremiah sighed. "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" Alex practically screamed. "I don't know anything!"

Jeremiah and Eliza exchanged worried glances. "Kara broke someone's nose today after school. You were supposed to be there, Alex!"

"W-what? So it's my fault? I had to meet with my lab partner for something!"

"Some boy was tormenting her…I don't know the whole story," Jeremiah cut in before his wife could attack Alex some more. "It's not your fault, honey. Trust me."

Alex crossed her arms and sunk further into her chair.

"Alex, we've gone over this. You need to be there for Kara."

"I am!" Alex whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I've been there every night for her while you two are busy at 'work'!"

"And we're grateful for that," Jeremiah began but was cut off by Eliza.

"You know important this project is to us."

"Kara is not my daughter!" Alex protested, louder than she anticipated. "You're the ones who adopted her. Not me! I have a life too! Or do I have to give that up so everything I do can revolve around Kara?"

"Honey-"

Alex stood up and stormed toward the door. "I don't want to hear it." She threw the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

As she rushed down the driveway she quickly looked back, her heart breaking a bit as she saw Kara's reflection in their bedroom window.

She had heard everything.


End file.
